He's So Cute
by AlbinoLynxie
Summary: Yami has had feelings for Yugi since the first day he met him, but he has never had the courage to tell Yugi how he feels. Summer vacation is upon them and Yami decides its the perfect opportunity to tell him. Will he really get the chance? COMPLETE!!!!!!
1. Do I Dare Breath Such Words?

I just signed onto fanfiction.net, so as a newbie, I wanted to contribute immediately! So odviously this is my first fic plus my first yaoi! I've read enough of them I think I can do my own!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters......yada, yada, and so forth! Now on to the fic!  
  
He's So Cute- Chp.1 Do I dare breath such words?  
  
Yugi walked down the streets of Domino Town, Yami at his side. He smiled as he watched Yugi grinning happily as the summer breeze blew through his hair. Summer. Ah yes, the splendid time of the year when he and Yugi weren't overwhelmed with projects, homework and were free to do as they chose. Yami blushed. When they were free to be together...  
  
Yami quickly lost his reddish hue when he new it was all just another one of his crazy fantasies. This summer would be like the last, him spending all the time humanly possible with Yugi and never being able to tell him...his feelings. He even came close to confessing to Yugi...so close...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
It was a warm night in August. Summer was almost at its end and the two had spent the entire day battling duelists and were now sitting on a park bench alone, gazing up at the stars.  
  
"Yugi." Yami said looking at his small companion, speaking somewhat shakily.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi replied dangling his feet over the bench, fixated on the stars.  
  
"I really enjoy having you around." he said somewhat quickly, desperate to get the words out.  
  
"I enjoy having you around too!" Yugi smiled at Yami, his large purple eyes sparkling at him from the stars' glow.  
  
Yami blushed. He's so cute...  
  
"Yami you're all red. Are you okay?" Yugi said somewhat worriedly.  
  
"I-I'm fine!" Yami sputtered, turning away from Yugi, praying his face would return to its normal hue.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
"Ok..." Yugi then yawned. "It's getting pretty late, why don't we head home?"  
  
Yami somberly nodded.  
  
~~End of flashback~~  
  
Yami sighed at the memory with despondency. "This summer will be different!" Yami thought to himself with much more courage, "This summer I will tell him! I will, I will, I...will..." Yugi let out another sigh of grief, "Do I dare breath such words?"  
  
End of Chp.1  
  
Well there it is! Chapter one of my very first yaoi fic! PLEASE tell me what you think, and if you think it's really bad or a somewhat repetitive plot, be so kind as to tell me as nicely as possible! Thanx! =^_^= 


	2. Confessing Love Was Never Easy!

Yay! I got nice reviews from people! Thank you all for telling me what you thought! ^^ THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:..........you already know it so no need!  
  
Chp. 2- Confessing Love Was Never Easy!  
  
It was the next morning. A perfect summer day with Yami sitting up on his bed, writing his battle strategy. He chewed on the eraser of his pencil thinking up various ways to tell Yugi.  
  
Yami's idea #1:  
  
"Yugi." Yami said looking at his small crush, holding a bouquet of daffodils.  
  
"Yeah, Yami?" Yugi answered in his usual cute tone.  
  
"These are for you." Yami said handing him the bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Yami, why-"  
  
"Because I love you." Yami answered, lowering his head to his koi's level and giving him a passionate kiss...  
  
Yami scratched it out vigorously with his pencil. What if Yugi rejected him?! He didn't want to force something on him...he didn't want to hurt him. Yami let out a sigh and began brainstorming again. He could hear Yugi's grandpa downstairs preparing breakfast. That didn't give him much time! He needed to think up something quick!  
  
Glaring at the paper he pondered through all the romantic confessions he knew. Tristan had asked Serenity out before ever telling her how much he cared about her...Nah, Yugi wasn't to big on restaurants and how sometimes it took forever for them to get their food. What to do what to do......a poem? No...Yugi wasn't the kind guy to appreciate poetry...AAARRGHHH! Why does this have to be so damn hard!  
  
Yami thumped his head repeatedly against the wall, praying that he would hit a brilliant idea into his head. No luck so far...  
  
"Yami? What're you doing?" Yugi asked poking his head inside the room.  
  
Yami froze. "Y-Yugi! Hi, um, I was just..." Yugi looked at him with confusion. Yami blushed, looking into Yugi's innocent face. "...nothing." He finished.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Yami? Lately you've been acting weird and are constantly flushed. Yami do you..."  
  
"Oh no! He's found out!" Yami screamed in his head.  
  
"...have a fever?" Yugi finished. Yami fell over in disbelief.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi cried, rushing over.  
  
"I'm fine," Yami answered quickly getting to his feet.  
  
"No you're not! I know you have a fever so don't try and hide it! You can stay in bed today and I'll go get your breakfast!" Yugi said pushing Yami on the bed and rushing out the door.  
  
"Yugi, wait!" Yami cried after Yugi, but he was already out the door. Yami slumped onto the bed in exhaustion of trying to stop his koi. He couldn't help but love Yugi for being so worried about him. H e was so cute...  
  
"Yami, I'm back!" Yugi chirped, bringing a hot bowl of oatmeal and glass of orange juice on a tray. "Unfortunately grandpa will be busy at the shop, waiting for a new shipment, so you might be alone today...Jou, Tea, Tristen, and I were planning on doing something but I don't want to leave you alone!" Yugi gazed at him with his deep, amethyst eyes.  
  
Yami smiled. "It's alright, I'll be fine. Don't let me ruin your plans, Yugi."  
  
"You sure you're going to be okay?"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later, Yami!" Yugi called over his shoulder as he threw on his bookbag and headed out the door.  
  
Yami lay back down on the bed. This time alone would be convenient as he could continue to think up ways to tell Yugi. And besides, he wasn't exactly ready to confess his love in front of all their friends! Yami ate some of his oatmeal and went right back to his paper, scribbling down whatever ideas came to mind.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yami's room was now carpeted with crumpled up balls of paper. Yami growled and added another edition to the floor. It was late afternoon and he still didn't have a battle strategy that made him reassured Yugi would return his feelings! AAAAAAAUUUGGHHH! This was such a pain in the ass! Forget how to tell him, I 'm just going to tell it like it is and see where it takes me. There. Done. Complete. Just like that he was finally going to tell his sweet, spike-haired angel how he felt.  
  
Yami grinned to himself over his newfound courage. As soon as Yugi got home he was going to hear the truth. Now all he had to do was wait...  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
Not five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Yami sat up happily. "He's home early!" he thought.  
  
DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG!  
  
This startled Yami, as Yugi wasn't usually this impatient.  
  
Yami was shocked to find Tea, Tristen, and Jou panting at his doorstep.  
  
"What's going on?" Yami demanded worriedly that his sweet Yugi wasn't with them.  
  
"Yugi-pant-got-pant-grabbed by these guys-wheeze-in cloaks, we never-pant- saw there faces." Jou huffed out.  
  
"Where did you run into them?!" he shouted at them in tears of fear and rage.  
  
"Downtown. Near the arcades." Tristen answered.  
  
In like flash if lightening, Yami was off the steps and bolting towards downtown to save his koi. His friends called him to wait up, but he didn't here them.  
  
~End of Chapter 2~  
  
Ha! I finally got around to completing this chapter! With all the exams coming up, I was afraid I wouldn't finish or be able to post this until next week! My Spanish exam has been taking up all my time! (By the way, for all of you who aren't very fluent with Japanese, 'koi' means love, as in my love)  
  
ME ENCANTAN YUGIOH Y CHICHIRI  
  
I left you on a cliffhanger! Now for my intro for the next chapter.... ~ahem~  
  
Mysterious men in cloaks have captured Yugi! What could they possibly want with Yami's koi? Is Yugi okay or when Yami reaches the scene of the crime will he find the boy's body? Will he find anything? Tune in next time for the next stunning chapter in He's So Cute.  
  
=^_^= -No Da! 


	3. For Yugi

I'm sorry I took so long, but I had exams all this week so I hardly got any chance to type!  
  
Thank you all sooooooo much for your reviews! I can't believe you all liked it that much! When I saw all the reviews I got..... (and I'm not joking about this!)..... I cried. I still can't get over how many messages I got. Most of the YuGiOh fanfics I read NEVER had that many reviews! THANK YOU ALL!!!!! ::glomps all people who sent reviews::  
  
Chp.3- For Yugi  
  
Yami ran blindly down the streets to his destination. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his Yugi! But when he reached his destination, he froze in horror. Someone already did. Bloodstains were all over the ground and Yugi's cards were scattered all over the place. Who could have done such a cruel thing?!  
  
"Hello there Yami," A voice behind him hissed.  
  
Yami spun around only to meet a man completely concealing his identity in a black cloak. "My master is expecting you. Follow me if you don't want the young one killed."  
  
Growling Yami obeyed and followed him through an alleyway.  
  
The man stopped at an iron door and opened it. He gestured for Yami to follow him in.  
  
Immediately the door slammed shut and Yami could feel the temperature drastically dropping the floor give away and yet he didn't fall. At that instant Yami knew exactly where he was going, to the Shadow Realm.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jou, Tristen, and Tea went huffing down the streets. He ran pretty fast for someone so small! Of course they couldn't blame him for acting in such a manner. They all knew Yami was very close to Yugi and how much he meant to him.  
  
Searching the area of Yugi's disappearance, there was no sign of Yugi or Yami.  
  
"Where could they be?!" Tea asked the others worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, Tea. But we'll find them!" Jou said. "Let's keep searching!"  
  
So the three continued to search for their lost friends.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami blinked his eyes vigorously to adjust to the darkness. Purple vortexes swirled around him, making him feeling somewhat nauseated.  
  
"Welcome, Pharaoh," an all to familiar voice hissed.  
  
"MARIK!" Yami cried following the voice to a man cloaked in a purple cloak on a throne. His face was hidden in shadows, but his pale, gray hair glowed like the moon amidst the darkness.  
  
"Where is he?" Yami growled. "What have you done with Yugi?!"  
  
Marik leaned forward. His visage now visible with a wicked smirk. It only angered Yami more to see such a look of amusement on his face.  
  
"Where...is...he?" Yami glared at him. His purple eyes giving now reddish tinge.  
  
"Marik gestured with his head to the left side of his throne. There beyond him was Yugi, lying in his own pool of blood.  
  
"MURDERER!" Yami screamed, tears flowing down his face. He felt sick.  
  
"He isn't dead, not yet anyway," Marik said. "I hit you in a real soft spot, didn't I, Pharaoh?"  
  
"What do you want?" Yami muttered.  
  
"Your title, what else?" Marik responded, wittingly. "We shall duel! If I win, I get your Millennium Puzzle and you are banished to the shadow realm!"  
  
Yami sighed, he had no way to get out of this situation. "Fine, Marik! But if I win, you will never bother me, harm Yugi, or anyone else ever again! I will win this for Yugi"  
  
Marik winced somewhat in distaste of this proposal, but if he were to get what he wanted he would have to comply. "Agreed." he answered.  
  
Almost instantly the dueling arena was set, the decks shuffled, and the opponents prepared.  
  
"It's time to duel!" they cried in unison.  
  
Both players brought five cards into their hands. Marik grinned at the sight of his.  
  
"If you're so confident, Marik, maybe you should go first!" Yami snapped.  
  
"Very well, Yami. But may I remind you that not only must you beat me, you shall have to do it quickly for as you can see, Yami, he won't last long!"  
  
Yami worriedly glanced at Yugi. He was breathing harder. "Hold on Yugi," he whispered under his breath.  
  
"For my first move, I'll place on monster face down in defense mode and two magic cards! Your turn." He grinned.  
  
"What's a matter, Marik? Didn't draw anything good?" Yami said mockingly. " For my first move I'll play Red Medicine to boost my LP to 8500. Next I'll play this monster face down as well. Then I'll activate De-Spell to destroy one of your magic cards!"  
  
Marik backed up somewhat hesitantly but cried, "Not so fast Pharaoh! I play Magic Jammer to stop the activation of that card!"  
  
Yami growled at this chain but at least one magic card was gone. "Very well, Marik. But I will activate my Gravekeeper's Servant so that each time you attack you'll be forced to discard one card from the top of your deck! That ends my turn!"  
  
"Alright then, I place this card face down in defense and flip up Bistro Butcher! Attack his hidden monster!"  
  
The hideous goblin in a chef hat leaped toward the card and slashed in with his gruesome butcher knife. His Maha Vailo was destroyed.  
  
Yami grit his teeth. He wasn't off to a good start. He drew a card. Yes! Jinzo would be perfect when he used his Change of Heart to take one of Marik's monsters as a sacrifice to summon it. It would be best to use the face down monster as a sacrifice since it could be an effect monster that could destroy Jinzo if he attacked it. "I activate the Change of Heart!" he cried, thrusting it into the air. "And I use it to take control of your face down card!"  
  
Marik snarled at the move.  
  
He was right, it was an effect monster! The Wall of Illusions could have sent his Jinzo right back to his hand!  
  
He smiled at his ingenious move and put part two of his strategy into play. "I now use your monster as a sacrifice to summon Jinzo! And I place this magic card face down. Now attack his Bistro Butcher!"  
  
A sweat drop fell down the side of Marik's face. This was going to be harder than he thought! Six hundred life points was deducted from him. "I'll get you for that, Pharaoh!" he snapped.  
  
With that he smirked and lay down a magic card. "Rajiki!" he cried triumphantly.  
  
"No!" Yami cried as he watched in horror his Jinzo get obliterated by the magic blast.  
  
Pleased at Yami's reaction he summoned his Dream Clown to the field.  
  
"Not so fast, Marik!" Yami cried, revealing his Bell of Destruction.  
  
"Damn you, Pharaoh!" he snapped as 1,200 life points was deducted from both of them, the scores 7300 to 6200.  
  
It was Yami's turn. "I summon the Skull Red Bird to make a direct attack on your life points!" he grinned as the great red bird soared over, taking out 1550 of Marik's life points. "My turns over."  
  
"Don't get to cocky, Pharaoh!" Marik cried, drawing a card. Marik gave a look like he had eaten something sour. He placed a magic card face down, which ended his turn.  
  
"Good! I've got him on the run!" he thought as he drew his next card. It was the Mystical Elf. He wouldn't refuse such a good defense card so he placed it face down in defense to ensure he had backup. "Again, Skull Bird! Attack his life points!" he ordered.  
  
With a great caw the monster took flight yet again to its target and deducted another 1550.  
  
Marik began to get nervous as he drew yet another card. Desperately he put it in defense.  
  
Yami drew a Trap Hole. "That's good! I can use that in case he summons anything powerful! I don't know what that monster is, but I bet it's an effect monster! His deck is loaded with them! To save my monster and my excellent layout, I won't attack him just yet. I want to see what he does next, before I gamble anything. Remember, Yugi's life is on the line and I don't want to do anything foolish which might finish me and him off!" he thought to himself. He ended his turn.  
  
Marik studied his opponent. He was indeed very clever but he cannot sit around the entire duel! Yugi might not last that long! So I'll buy myself more time! He grinned evilly to himself as he put another monster face down to end his turn.  
  
Yami drew the Pot of Greed, which gave him the Dimensional Warrior and Takriminos. He summoned the Dimensional Warrior but, Marik was waiting for it with a Trap Hole. He couldn't wait much longer! Yami sent out the Skull Red Bird on his first monster in defense. It was the White Magical Hat and, to Yami's relief, was an effect monster but its effect wasn't activated when once attacked. So therefore Yami's turn ended with his monsters unharmed.  
  
Marik, grinning, summoned Gemini Elf with an attack of 1900. Yami only grinned back by activating his Trap Hole. Marik's turn ended in vain.  
  
He summoned his new card the Man-Eating Treasure Chest. He could here Yugi panting in the background. A tear fell down his cheek. "My sweet angel, hold on!" he whispered. He then sent his Treasure Chest on the defense card revealing the Magician of Faith. The card couldn't do any damage to him but he knew Marik would use its effect to recover his Ragiki. All his monsters would soon be destroyed. That was inevitable but he did have his Skull Bird able to make a final attack and he still had Takriminos in his hand so he wasn't to bad off. He sent his Skull Bird on its final attack, dropping Marik's life points down to 1550. Almost there...  
  
Marik was becoming extremely nervous. He only had 1,550 life points left! He had to make this next move good. No such luck. He activated his Ragiki as anticipated and placed another magic card face down.  
  
Yami gave an enormous grin. He just drew the Axe of Despair! He could equip Takriminos with it and wipe out the remainder of his life points! That card face down was suspicious but he would have to risk it! As soon as he got Yugi home, the better!  
  
"I summon Takriminos and equip him with the Axe of Despair to boost his life points to 2500!" he shouted. Marik backed up in fear. "Now, Takriminos, win this battle!"  
  
The scaly sea dragon shot forth ready to swing his mighty axe-  
  
"Mirror Force!" Marik cried activating his trap. In an instant his monster was gone.  
  
Yami's heart sank. He was so close to winning it right there and by his giddiness he carelessly lost his powerful monster. He would not be as foolish next time. In any case it was Marik's turn. He placed Jinzo #7 down it attack mode, taking out 500 of Yami's life points.  
  
Yami had better draw a monster quick or Marik would continue to do this! With luck, Yami drew his Battle Ox and eagerly summoned it and destroyed his Jinzo, leaving him with only 350 LP remaining.  
  
Marik sent a monster in defense mode to protect his life points.  
  
It wouldn't help him at all as Yami drew his Armored Lizard. He summoned it to the field, ready for his finishing onslaught on Marik.  
  
Marik slumped down in defeat as Yami's Battle Ox destroyed his Man-Eater Bug. Yes, it did destroy the monster but his was gone as well and Yami's armored Lizard finished off his 350 life points.  
  
"I won Marik," Yami said firmly to him.  
  
Looked up at him with a devious smirk, which left Yami surprised.  
  
"You may have been able to save your title, Pharaoh, but will you be able to save him?" he asked vilely looking at Yugi.  
  
Frightened Yami spun around. Blood began to trickle out of Yugi's mouth. Yami's heart raced as he swooped up his bloody koi and shifted out of the shadow realm. He could hear Marik chuckling behind him.  
  
~End of Chapter 3~  
  
I know you all hate cliffhangers, but guess what? It's another one! I'm sorry, folks, but I want to make sure you will keep reading it! Besides that, I know the cards played in the duel weren't cards Yami would really have, but the truth is that I used my GameBoy at this part. Since I own The Eternal Duelist Soul game, I fought Marik on it and recorded the duel specifically for this fanfic! Cool, huh?  
  
Next time on He's So Cute...  
  
Yami has won the battle with Marik, but another problem arises. Yugi is in terrible condition and needs medical attention immediately! Will Yami make it? Will Yugi survive? The incredible conclusion to He's So Cute, Chapter 4- Confessions, is up next! Don't miss it! 


	4. Confessions

Thank you all for your devotion and support! I still can't get over how much people like this fic! Anywaz, I'm finally on the last chapter! After this I wanted to write my own Fushigi Yugi fic, so I won't be working on another YuGiOh one for a while. The story I have planned is probably going to be fairly long, but since I'm such a lazy writer it might not be. I'd like to thank Rio Dax for putting me on their favorite authors list!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one in this fic,::sniff:: but as soon as it is possible, I get dibs on Bakura and Seto! RAWR! =^_^=  
  
Chp.4- Confessions  
  
Jou, Tristen, and Tea sat on the pavement, with their backs supporting each other, panting. They had been searching for the two for what seemed like hours and already it was getting dark. Where could they be?!  
  
The warehouses around here always freaked Jou out because of their rusty, haunted appearance. The aura of the warehouses only increased as the sun began to set, creating malevolent shadows around the area. It just sent shivers down his spine knowing that his buddies were trapped in one of them. He let out a groan of thwart and exhaustion. There must be a million of them and when they were looking, it felt like double the approximation.  
  
Jou's thought was interrupted by a purplish glow from the war corner of a warehouse at least twenty feet down. He and his companions, who had also caught sight of the brief spectacle, shot up from their resting place and headed towards it to investigate.  
  
Out of a spiraling purple vortex from a warehouse wall, Yami emerged with Yugi hanging limply in his arms.  
  
"Yami, Yugi! Are you guys okay?" Tea asked in a worried tone.  
  
"We need to get to a hospital now!" Yami screamed.  
  
Tristen quickly fetched his motorcycle. Tristen drove while Yugi was sandwiched between him and Yami. Jou and Tea were forced to walk, as there obviously wasn't enough room for all of them.  
  
The scenery around Yami and Tristen was blurred as they sped towards the hospital. Yami could feel the wetness of Yugi's fresh blood staining his pants. "Ra, please live, Yugi," Yami thought.  
  
The hospital was soon in view, a tall, whitewashed building with a red cross stamped above its doors. Tristen and Yami, with Yugi in his arms, burst through the doors. The nurse at the front desk took one look at the bloody boy and immediately went for doctors. In minutes they appeared with the nurse and a stretcher that they gently put Yugi on and rushed him to the emergency room.  
  
All that Yami and Tristen could do was wait, so they sat in the waiting room. Tristen constantly wiped sweat from his forehead and hands while Yami bit his lip hard and twiddled his thumbs. Soon after, Tea and Jou appeared panting; they had run the entire way. After spotting the two Jou and Tea sat down beside them in the cheap, padded chairs.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Jou asked glancing at Yami.  
  
"I'm not sure," Yami muttered staring down at his feet. His stomach felt like it was twisted in knots.  
  
He soon heard footsteps approaching him. He soon shot up realizing it was one of the doctors who had carted Yugi away earlier.  
  
"Exactly what happened to him?" the doctors asked before Yami could inquire if his koi was all right.  
  
Yami stared at him somewhat uncomfortably. He couldn't exactly tell him that an evil spirit from the shadow realm beat Yugi.  
  
"Thugs," Tristen answered promptly for Yami. Yami nodded in agreement.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Yami asked.  
  
The doctor scratched his head, "It's hard to say. The injuries all over his body were so deep and severe, he might not even live through the night."  
  
Yami swallowed hard at the sound of the doctor's last words. "May I see him?" Yami asked a bit shakily. The doctor nodded his head sympathetically and signaled for Yami to follow him.  
  
Yami entered the room slowly; his throat seemed to choke off all his air. The doctor's words repeatedly echoed through his mind, "He might not live through the night..." He stood there, watching his fallen angel struggling to breath. He felt so weak, like a paper crane withering in a pool on water. He collapsed into a chair beside Yugi. His sweet Yugi...his innocent Yugi had suffered on his account.  
  
Yami reached out and stroked Yugi's cheek. The boy's face was deathly pale. He bit his lower lip in desperation to fight the tears back. It didn't help. It seconds his cheeks were lathered with tears. He let out multiple sobs, shoving air out of his clogged throat. He grabbed his koi, bringing him close to his chest, letting his tears trickle down onto Yugi's face. The heart monitor beeped slower and slower.  
  
"Yugi...please don't leave me...I need you, a lot more than you might expect," Yugi sobbed looking at the expressionless figure. He choke on his own tears, his stomach tightened as he heard the heart monitor in the background continue to decrease its beeps.  
  
"I LOVE YOU YUGICHAN!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Yami bawled as the monitor came to a continuing single beep.  
  
"Don't leave me...don't leave me.......don't...leave," he whispered in his koi's ear and brought him so close their hair was mixed together. He cradled him in his arms, lightly kissing all over his tenchi's face.  
  
The three duelists watched Yami from the emergency doorway as their hearts sank. Tears began to blur Jou's vision. Their little buddy was gone...  
  
"Y-Yami? Where...am I?"  
  
Yami froze in his mid-kiss on Yugi's cheek. Abruptly the other three duelists shot their heads up, their eyes glossy and red. The heart monitor began signaling a regular pulse.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami said pulling away.  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes. He limply hung in Yami's arms gazing up at him. "What happened? Why...are you crying, Yami...?"  
  
Yami gave Yugi a warm smile, "I'm just glad you're safe." He began to rock Yugi gently in his arms.  
  
"Jou, Tristen, Tea?" Yugi glanced behind Yami.  
  
The three quickly straightened up, trying to cover any evidence of showing misery from before.  
  
"We're really happy knowing your safe, Yugi," Tea beamed.  
  
"Me too!" Yugi grinned.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Yami asked Yugi as he walked into the room.  
  
Yugi jumped a bit startled. "Don't do that Yami! I thought it was Marik!" Yugi laughed.  
  
Yami cringed at the sound on the name. "I'm sorry that happened to you, you were forced to go through all that suffering on my account."  
  
"Not to mention having to eat hospital food for an entire week!" Yugi said teasingly, sticking out his tongue in memory of the hospital's "Continental Breakfast."  
  
Yami remained with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Yami don't worry, I'm fine! Lets forget about what happened," Yugi said slipping on his backpack. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Don't forget your deck, Yugi." Yami reminded him as he went over to pick it up from the small table by the bed.  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"Hmm?" Yami hummed as he picked up the deck and reached over to hand it to Yugi.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said a week ago, that...you loved me?" Yugi inquired gazing up at the spirit with his innocent purple orbs.  
  
The cards in slipped out of Yami's hand. "You...heard?" Yami stood shocked like a deer in front of headlights. Yugi nodded.  
  
Yami's mouth went dry as he discovered it was the moment he had been waiting for so long. "Yes..." he said a bit sheepishly.  
  
"I'm glad, Yamichan," Yugi answered gently.  
  
"Really?" Yami said blushing, he suddenly felt lightheaded. He called him Yamichan...  
  
~WARNING! LIME!~  
  
Yugi began to walk closer to him, his eyes twinkling. Yami could feel his heart pounding out of his chest as he leaned lower, anticipating what he had dreamed about for years. In a sudden burst of energy Yami enveloped Yugi in a tight embrace pushing his lips onto his sweet koi's.  
  
His heart fluttered as he was consumed with passion and darted his tongue into Yugi's mouth. A soft moan escaped Yugi as his hands went roaming around Yami's back and into his pants. Yami broke the kiss and let out a loud groan of delight.  
  
"You're supposed to be the innocent one!" Yami panted as Yugi caressed the soft flesh with his hands.  
  
"Am I?" Yugi said sucking on Yami's neck, letting his hand roam to the front.  
  
"Naughty tenshi," Yami hissed as he nibbled on Yugi's ear while unzipping his pants.  
  
"What's taking you guys so long?" they heard Tea's voice from the hallway.  
  
Abruptly Yugi's pulled his hands out and zipped up his fly. Yami gathered the scattered dueling cards and hoisted Yugi onto his back, giving him a piggyback ride. Yugi giggled with a boyish delight as he gripped on tighter.  
  
"Nothing will ever keep us apart, nothing," Yami thought smiling as he walked out of the hospital, Yugi nuzzling his cheek.  
  
"Faster, Yami!" Yugi cried happily.  
  
Yami blushed. He's so cute...  
  
The End!  
  
Well that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me what you think! This is Albino Lynxie saying, sayonara for now! =^_^= 


End file.
